Pria di dalam Cermin
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Mitsunari terus menangisi kematian Ieyasu. Ia menemukan dirinya merasa hampa, dan sangat ingin menemui Ieyasu sekali lagi. Suatu hari, seorang pedagang menghadiahkannya sebuah cermin, yang menunjukkan padanya kehidupan Ieyasu -sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda sekali. Half canon-modern AU. Versi translasi dari [The Man in the Mirror] milik Nanana-i.


**Kaien-Aerknard's notes:**

**Baiklah, jumpa kembali dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard. Kali ini, saya datang membawakan sebuah fanfiksi milik Nanana-i berjudul [The Man Inside the Mirror] yang saya translasikan ke Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat mencintai ff ini. Tujuan saya mentranslasikannya adalah untuk let you all read ff ini dalam bahasa tercinta kita, Bahasa Indonesia –khususnya bagi yang kesulitan mengerti Inggris. Tugas saya hanya mentranslasikan, jadi saya tidak akan merubah sama sekali plot ff ini. Oh, berikutnya simak terlebih dahulu notes milik Nanana-san yang saya translasikan ini ^^**

**Sebelumnya, saya sangat berterima kasih atas izinnya, Nanana-san. I thank you so much for allowing me to translate this beautiful story!**

**.**

**Nanana-i's notes:**

**Aku membaca plot bagus dari uketokugawaieyasu di Tumblr jadi saya meminta izin untuk mengadopsi plotnya, dan beruntunglah saya, ia mengizinkan saya! :3 Jadi, well, ini dia.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara bukanlah punya kita, plotnya juga demikian. Sengoku Basara adalah milik CAPCOM, sementara plot ialah milik uketokugawaieyasu. Kaien-Aerknard kerjaannya hanya mengtranslasikan cerita, ff milik Nanana-i.**

* * *

**[Prolog]**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu setelah kematian Ieyasu, Mitsunari menemukan dirinya masih merasa hampa. Ia menemukan dirinya secara diam-diam berharap bahwa kematian Ieyasu hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan ia tidak pernah membunuhnya. Dalam mimpinya, ia menangisi kematian Ieyasu, memanggilnya agar ia bangun lalu melawannya lagi. Tidak, tidak akan seperti itu dalam realita. Dalam realita, ia meneriakan seruan kemenangan dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan, ia telah berhasil membunuh si penghianat.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia harapkan.

Tapi sungguh, ia bisa menjaga dirinya tetap waras. Dan ia tahu, dan sangat menyadari Ieyasu sudah tewas -tewas di tangannya sendiri. Dan satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan maupun kepuasan dalam membunuh saingannya tersebut.

Pada suatu hari yang aneh, seorang pedagang yang sama anehnya datang ke kastilnya dan mempersembahkan sebuah cermin padanya, yang sederhana. Sangat sederhana, sehingga tidak akan terlihat mencolok walau diletakkan dalam ruangannya. Tapi tidak, Mitsunari bukanlah orang yang memedulikan seperti apa dirinya terlihat seharian. Dia memiliki banyak pelayan dan ia mempercayakan hal itu pada mereka. Jadi ia memerintahkan agar cermin itu disimpan di dalam gudang, dan tidak pernah memeriksanya semenjak itu.

Pada suatu hari aneh yang lain, dia tiba-tiba menyadari kabar-kabar yang beredar dalam kastilnya. Ia mendengar beberapa rumor tentang cermin tersebut menjadi aneh, ganjil, dan beberapa berani berkata bahwa cermin tersebut terkutuk. Mitsunari bukanlah petipe yang percaya pada takhyul, tetapi seperti yang kukatakan, hari itu benar-benar sebuah hari yang aneh. Mitsunari bertolak menuju gudang untuk memeriksanya.

Ia berdiri tegak di depan cermin, menatap kacanya, dan tidak ada yang aneh seperti rumor yang beredar. Kenyataannya, itu adalah sebuah cermin biasa. Sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya, seperti cermin-cermin pada umumnya. Mitsunari menggelengkan kepalanya, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia terusik untuk menyelidiki soal kebenaran cermin tersebut.

Tetapi pada saat ia bertolak untuk meninggalkan ruangan, ia melihat sebuah bayangan aneh melintas dalam cermin, membuatnya berhenti. Melangkah mendekati sembari menatap cermin tersebut dengan konsentrasi tinggi, ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia jadi sangat penasaran terhadap benda ini.

Mitsunari pastinya melihat hal-hal aneh, sekarang ia melihat orang lain yang tentunya bukanlah dia sendiri dalam cermin tersebut. Pantulan 'orang' ini pada awalnya buram, tetapi semakin ditatapnya, semakin jelas gambar yang terlihat.

Mitsunari tersentak, ia melangkah mundur dan tersandung kakinya sendiri sampai ia jatuh dengan punggung membentur lantai. Dengan cepat ia kembali tenang dan meringkuk di hadapan cermin, menyentuh kaca dengan tangannya yang bergemetar, ia mengusap wajah si orang yang tampak di cermin.

Tidak ada keraguan maupun kesalahan tentang itu. Orang itu –orang itu adalah Ieyasu, lebih muda, mungkin. Tapi tidak ada keraguan bahwa dia _adalah_ Ieyasu. Saingannya yang seharusnya sudah mati.

"Ieyasu?" panggilnya pelan; suaranya bergemetar saat menyebutnya. Tetapi si pemilik nama tidak merespon panggilannya. Ia tetap melakukan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya di sana.

Mata Mitsunari membelak, ia tidak bisa tidak menatap tajam ke dalam cermin itu, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang-tampaknya Ieyasu itu. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati suasana, tertawa bersama orang-orang yang tidak diketahui Mitsunari, orang-orang yang ia tidak pernah temui sebelumnya. Bahkan diantara teman-teman Ieyasu.

Begitu dilihat lebih dalam, ia menyadari baju yang dikenakan Ieyasu lebih aneh. Dan orang-orang disekitarnya memakai pakaian yang sama. Apakah itu semacam seragam? Apakah _Ieyasu yang ini _memiliki pasukan juga? Ia terlihat aneh, mungkinkah Ieyasu tidak mati dan kabur ke luar negeri; bergabung dengan tentara asing –tunggu,tidak. Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Mitsunari menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya akan banyak hal yang terjadi di sana, di sisi lain cermin ini. Dia begitu serius larut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tersentak saat ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan Mitsunari, Anda ada di dalam?" tanya si pemilik suara dari balik pintu. Mitsunari mengetahui suara ini. Suara ini adalah milik salah seorang pelayannya. Seorang yang selalu merawatnya semenjak ia kecil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mitsunari, dingin. Pintu _shoji _digeser perlahan, menampilkan seorang wanita tua berusia 60 lebih, membungkuk rendah pada Tuan-nya.

"Makanan Anda telah siap, Tuan," kata si wanita tua.

"Tidak lapar," gertu Mitsunari, terdengar kesal.

Si wanita tua mendongkakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Tapi, Tuan, Anda tidak makan siang hari ini. Adalah suatu hal yang penting untuk Anda menjaga kesehatan sebagai seorang Jendral-"

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar!" gertak Mitsunari, "Jangan ceramahi aku tentang menjadi seroang Jendral! Enyahlah!"

Si pelayan nampaknya melawan keinginan untuk meninggalkan Tuan-nya seorang diri, ia terlihat seperti hendak memohon padanya untuk makan malam sekali lagi, tetapi ia masih menyayangi nyawanya, sehingga ia bangkir dan membungkuk pada junjungannya, meminta izin pergi kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan Tuan-nya sendirian. Tetapi Mitsunari menghentikannya.

"Tunggu," panggilnya.

Si pelayan tua berbalik untuk menghadap junjungannya, "Apakah Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Tuan?"

Mitsunari menunjuk cermin dengan jari telunjuknya dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Bawa beberapa orang dan minta mereka untuk memindahkan kaca ini ke dalam ruanganku. Aku ingin semuanya selesai begitu aku selesai dari studi-ku."

Pelayan tua itu memiringkan kepalanya, melihat cermin tersebut. Ia berpikir mengapa Tuan-nya meminta cermin tersebut dipindahkan ke ruangannya. Tetapi ia tidak bertanya, dan mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan si Jendral.

Mitsunari menoleh ke cermin. Ia harus mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, dan hal-hal aneh seperti ini tidak terjadi begitu saja. Ia harus mengerti semuanya pada akhir hari. _Ia harus mengetahui bagaimana Ieyasu masih hidup._

* * *

**Jadi, bagaimana dengan translasinya? Aku harap tidak ada kesalahan ^^ Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan sebuah review atau kritik dari kalian akan sangat kami hargai ^^**


End file.
